


Fireworks//Saimota

by Camryn_lol



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Real Events, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camryn_lol/pseuds/Camryn_lol
Summary: When Kaito disappears during fireworks, Shuichi tries to find him.(Based off of the fact I'm in the house writing this instead of watching fireworks)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 48





	Fireworks//Saimota

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if Shuichi is ooc-

The fireworks were going strong. People were cheering and colors were decorating the sky. Kaede had just set off another firework when she walked over to Shuichi.

"Have you seen Kaito?" She asks while grabbing a sparkler. "I haven't seen him after he held one of those Roman candles."

"I haven't." Shuichi answers. "I can go look for him though. He might be in the house." He waved Kaede goodbye and walks inside their shared house.

A firework went off as soon as Shuichi opened the door. When he did, a shout came from the guest room. "Kaito? Are you in here?" Shuichi asks.

A shuffling sound came from the room until Kaito came out. "Hey Sidekick. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if you were alright. You left after the whole Roman candle thing."

Kaito froze for a second. "Y-yeah! Don't worry Shuichi! I just needed a break!" Then, they could hear a very loud firework.

Kaito screamed, holding onto Shuichi. 

"Woah! Kaito!" Shuichi slightly pushed the astronaut back. "Wh-what happened?"

Kaito immediately let go of Shuichi. "Sorry sidekick. I was just startled."

"Kaito..." The bluenette started. "Are... You afraid of fireworks?"

"What? I'm the Luminary of the stars! I'm not afraid! Why would you think that?"

"Kaito, you don't need to lie. You can tell me. You're an not invincible being. You can be afraid."

Kaito couldn't speak. He never liked being vulnerable. He told himself he would protect people and comfort them, not the other away around. Why was he so-

Another loud firework interrupted his train of thought, making him scream again. God, why was he making his fear so obvious?

"Kaito, calm down. It's alright. How about we go into the guest room? ...Away from the fireworks."

"O-okay." Did Kaito stutter? The luminary of the stars never stutters! Shuichi leads Kaito to the guest room and to the bed.

"Come on, how about we cuddle?" Shuichi asks,   
then he got flustered. "Ah- Well, if y-you want to!"

"...That would be nice. Thank you so much sidekick."

"It's nothing."


End file.
